


Maybe

by thefantasmickah



Category: Hellcats
Genre: F/F, Marti P. & Savannah M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something about the other girl that Savannah couldn't quite wrap her head around. Maybe she could talk to Marti about it tomorrow. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I make no claims to that. Please enjoy the story and respect to their creators.

As the room darkened with the blackened light, Savannah could hear the soft sigh that was emitted from Marti's body. She looked at the other girl for a few moments before shutting her eyes. They were so very similar it seemed, and because of that Marti couldn't really think of them as anything but different.

* * *

When Savannah awoke with the sun the next morning she took a couple of seconds to think. What exactly was she doing? She was befriending the new girl, that was for certain, but there was something else, almost as if the need to protect was as strong as the desire to understand.

The brunette stood up after carefully moving the warm covers from her body. She glanced at Marti's sleeping form before turning her back to the other girl and tucking the covers back into place. "Perfect," she spoke quietly to herself, checking the edges of her coverlet, smoothing any rough spots. "The power of positive thinking," she said to the silence of the room, everything else dormant, unlike herself.

She moved toward her dresser, intent on pulling out clothes to wear that day, when a sound broke the silence. She turned quickly to see Marti's face screwed up in concentration, maybe. She couldn't say for sure, she hadn't finished her mental catalog of Marti's faces and actions and what that meant for her emotional state; it was a captain's duty to understand her squad so she could help them focus and do their jobs to the best of their ability.

She walked over to Marti's bed and knelt down beside the blonde. She reached up to Marti's face and traced the lines of her face. As her fingertips touched the different parts of her face, Marti relaxed. Soon her visage was smooth and free of worry, her breathing eased and evened out. "The power of positive thinking," Savannah said again, this time to Marti though she could not respond, "It heals _almost_ everything." With those last words, Savannah turned, grabbed her clothes and made her way out the door and headed for the bathroom; maybe she could talk to Marti about it tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
